


Sammy's Southern-Style Hidin'

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Series: Norman's fixin' some little red wagons [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Friend, Gen, Joey Drew Studios, Mentioned Joey Drew, Non-Consensual Spanking, Norman is a southern man, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Spanking, dad friend Norman Polk, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Sammy Lawrence, at the young age of 17, is currently the youngest known Music Director in the history of animation studios. He lets it go to his head so much it becomes a serious problem. Norman doesn't approve of this one bit and tries to talk to him, but the brat forces his hand hen he won't listen to reason.(WARNING: Spanking/belting of a teen, swearing, and an insult that could be taken as racist because it's said to a black man by a white boy even though it's not racist at all, just a jab at people from the south. You've been warned.)





	Sammy's Southern-Style Hidin'

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So. Sammy learns how his attitude would be dealt with if he lived in the south instead of New York.

Norman was a patient man. He really was. It was one of the few things about himself that he took pride in. But even a saint can have only so much patience when it comes to Sammy Lawrence.  
  
The boy was getting close to his 18th birthday, and Joey had decided to surprise him a bit early by giving him his own office to work in so he could have a little peace. Sammy had been complaining that being in the middle of everything was too distracting, there was too much noise and he couldn’t write music if he couldn’t hear himself think! So, partially just to make the complaining stop, he got his birthday present a little over two months early.  
  
It had been two weeks since then, and his ego had seriously started to inflate in that time to the point that almost everyone working in the Music Department were ready to strangle him to make the holier-than-thou attitude stop. Norman was the only one who hadn’t voiced even a single complaint, despite being just as annoyed with the teen.  
  
He finally reached his wits end when they had started working on the audio for ‘Train Troubles’ and Sammy seemed to be stuck in a very bossy, very stuck up mood.  
  
“No, no, _NO!_ CUT!” he yelled, glaring at the pianist.  
  
“You’re supposed to play that part in the key of G Minor, not E Major! What are you, an idiot?!”  
  
The poor guy flinched and mumbled an apology, shying away as Sammy yelled for everyone to take it from the top and took his place at the conductors stand once again. He pointed the wand towards Norman’s booth without turning around to signal him to restart the reel.  
  
Thankfully for everyone’s sanity, the music came out correctly and the band members hurried out to go take their breaks and leave the Music Director to finish up on his own.  
  
Except Norman was still up in his booth, carefully removing the reel and packing it up to take to the editors when Sammy stormed up into the booth.  
  
“I need the tape, Polk.” “Maybe if ya asks me nicely, I’ll give it tooya.”  
  
Sammy glared at him.  
  
“Just give it to me! I need to go over it before anyone in editing touches it! They’ll just fuck it up if I don’t!”  
  
Norman stood to his full height, at least half a foot taller than the blond, and looked down at him with crossed arms with a disapproving look.  
  
“Now listen here, Sammy. I know yer in charge of the music an’ all that an’ the youngest Music Director to work at an animation studio, but ya ain’t the big boss ‘round here and ya needs to respect yer coworkers! They’re people too!” “I’d respect them if they weren’t absolute fucking _morons_!”  
  
He frowned.  
  
“You should watch that tongue, boy, might getcha in trouble.”  
  
Sammy snorted.  
  
“Whatever! Just give me the god damned tape and sit on it, Polk! I have work to do and don’t have time to deal with your bullshit!”  
  
He glared as hard as he could and held out his hand expectantly. Norman just frowned deeper.  
  
“You need to go apologize for yellin’ at the band, then I’ll give ya the tape.” “No! You’re going to give it to me _right now_ so I can check it over and go on _my_ break! I’m your boss in this department and I have given you an order! I don’t know what it is that makes you so fucking stupid, but it really works! Uneducated hick!”  
  
Something snapped behind Norman’s eyes. Sammy saw it, but he didn’t care and assumed the projectionist would do nothing more than glare at him and not speak to him for a few days.  
  
Boy, was he ever wrong.  
  
Norman suddenly grabbed his ear hard and was unfazed by his loud yelp.  
  
“Boy, you really done it now.”  
  
Sammy tried and failed miserably to pry off the mans hand and get away, even as he was pulled towards and down the stairs.  
  
“Let go of me! I mean it, Norman!”  
  
“Oh no. Ya poked the sleepin’ bear, so now yer gonna face the music!”  
  
Norman dragged Sammy to the music directors office and shut the door behind them, locking it, then letting go of the teen long enough to drop the blinds most of the way.  
  
“What the fuck, Polk?! I have work to do!” “_QUIET!_”  
  
Sammy immediately shut his mouth, looking at the man in surprise.  
  
“Now listen here, Samuelito! I’ve had enough of that attitude of yours! Ya’ve been acting all high an’ mighty for quite a while now, and it’s been worse since ya got the office! You’re too big for yer britches, an’ I ain’t gonna take it lyin’ down no more! You better give yer heart to Jesus, boy, ‘cause ya hide is mine!”  
  
The projectionist dragged Sammy to his desk, placed his foot on the bottom rung of the chair, then yanked the teen over his thigh and immediately began spanking him _hard_.  
  
“OW! What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me! You have no right to do this!”  
  
Sammy thrashed as much as he could without falling onto the floor (his toes were barely touching it as it was!) and hit the mans leg fairly hard.  
  
“Oh yes I do! Seeing as yer still a kid an’ I’m somewhat in charge of ya, not to mention an adult, I’ve got every right to give ya the whoopin’ you deserve!”  
  
He brought his hand down harder in response to his leg being used as a punching bag, making the teen yelp and thrash about more frantically.  
  
“I-I’m too old for this! I’m not a child!” “Coulda fooled me.”  
  
Sammy growled and tried to get on his feet, though Norman held him in place with little effort needed. This just frustrated the blond even more.  
  
“You know what, Norman? _FUCK YOU!_ GO FUCK YOURSELF OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU HICKS DO TO GET OFF!”  
  
Norman stopped for a moment before letting him down, which Sammy thought meant that he won and turned to give him a smug look.  
  
That look turned into one of horror, his face going pale as the projectionist started taking off his belt.  
  
Sammy took a step back and tried to bolt for the door, but he wasn’t fast enough. In the blink of an eye, Norman had his belt off, doubled it, and grabbed the musicians arm in an iron grip, the belt coming down on his ass with a loud _CRACK! _almost immediately and making him cry out.  
  
“OW! Stop it! I-I’ll tell Joey about this!” “Go ahead, he ain’t gonna do what ya want him to do about it.”  
  
Sammy squirmed and kept trying to pull away, though it did absolutely nothing in his favor. He was quickly crying out with each lick of the harsh leather against his backside.  
  
“Yer gonna stop with this high an’ mighty attitude problem you’ve got goin’ on, an’ the second I’m done tannin’ your sorry hide, I am gonna march ya down to the lunchroom so you give them band members an apology fer how ya treated ‘em! Do I make myself clear, boy?”  
  
Sammy whined, eyes brimming with tears.  
  
“B-But they-!”  
  
Norman brought the belt down harder, not even reacting to the yell the teen let out.  
  
“I ain’t gonna put up with yer attitude anymore! It stops now, ‘cause so help me I won’t hesitate to bust yer ass every time it comes back!”  
  
It only took a few more strokes for Sammy to start crying rather loudly, his struggling decreasing.  
  
“I’ll ask again; Do I make myself clear, Samuelito?” the projectionist questioned, his tone firm.  
  
“Y-Yes! I-I’m sorry!”  
  
Norman brought the belt down a few more times before finally stopping and letting him go. He quickly replaced his belt and let Sammy cry and rub at his backside for a moment before grabbing his ear and leading him out of the office. Wally was standing right outside the large window, looking incredibly shocked.  
  
“Hello, Wally. Sorry we held ya up on your cleanin’, Sammy here’ll be outta his office for a bit, so take yer time.”  
  
The janitor just gave a slight nod.  
  
“Uh, s-sure thing, Mr. Polk.”  
  
He was left standing there, looking completely dumbstruck as the two made their way towards the lunchroom.

* * *

When they walked in from the back entrance, Sammy was still sniffling and trying to dry his eyes on his sleeve, which quickly grabbed the attention of everyone in the room and made his cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment.  
  
“Young Mister Lawrence here has something to say to y’all, don’t ya, Sammy?” Norman pushed him forward a bit as he spoke.  
  
Sammy swallowed nervously and refused to look anyone in the eyes.  
  
“I-I’m sorry I ye-yelled and in-insulted everyone...” he stammered, just barely loud enough to be heard.  
  
Everyone just stared at him, with a few people murmuring an acceptance of his apology, for a few moments before they just went back to their lunches. Norman gave a nod of approval and led Sammy back to his office, pleased that Wally had already finished as he closed the door and made the teen look up at him.  
  
“Now, Sammy, I know yer real proud that you got a job like this at such a young age, but it ain’t no excuse to go an’ act like some spoiled prince who ain’t never been told ‘no’. I’m a might disappointed in ya for it. I expect better from you. Understand?”  
  
He nodded. “Yes, sir...”  
  
“Good. So knock it off, ‘cause if it happens again, I’ll be whippin’ yer tail just as hard, an’ I might not have enough mercy on ya to do it privately like I did this time.”  
  
Sammy paled as the projectionist chuckled and pat the top of his head, careful not to mess up his hair.  
  
“Alright, git on back to work now, I’ll ask Wally to bring ya your usual coffee an’ maybe a doughnut.”  
  
Norman gave him a smile and a wave as he left. The music director huffed a bit and went to his desk to try to sit down, noticing a fairly soft-looking pillow on his chair with a note stuck to it, which he picked up to read.  
  
_‘After an ass beating like that, you’re probably gonna need this. No one will find out about what happened through me, I promise. I’ve been there. Good luck! -Wally’_  
  
Sammy’s face turned red again and he very carefully sat down. He would sooner die than admit it, but the pillow was really helping and he was grateful the janitor liked him enough, despite him being a huge dick all the time, to put it on his chair for him.  
  
He was _never_ going to live this day down.

**Author's Note:**

> _This isn't my fault blame the awesome fuckers (who also got to read this before I decided to post it here) in the BATIM Discord server I joined they encouraged this shit-_


End file.
